SasukexSakura
by FMAsuperlover
Summary: This fan fic I love a lot more then my last one and I hope you do too.


**SasukexSakura**

It all started when we were little and our mothers had just met. My mom and I were walking through the streets of Konoha, and I had saw Sasuke for the first time.

"Mommy, can we go over to that shop?" I had asked her because I has seen him and his mother walk in there.

"Sure. Why not." She replied, walking toward the shop.

I had gone by the toys, like all little kids do, and I had found him playing with fake ninja weapons. I walked up and asked him if he wanted to be a Hidden Leaf village ninja and he had replied yes. I then introduced myself to him. He had told me, for the first time, I was annoying, then he walked away.

I had found my mom talking to his. I had ran up and pulled on her dress asking her to go. So, they said their good-byes and off we want, the opposite way they were heading.

On the way home, my mom just asked me questions.

"Do you know who they were?... Did you know they have a son your age?... Would you like to go over and play some time?"

All I could do is smile and nod my head.

Then a horrible thing had happened that night. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had killed their whole clan. I had asked my mom what happened to Sasuke and she replied, "I'm going to see him in the Medical Center." So, I went with her.

They had talked for ever, hoping to see a smile on his face. But nothing worked. Then I had said something about the guess room and my mom asked him if he would like to stay with us.

"Maybe later." He replied. "I would like to see my village one more time and then, maybe I'll come stay."

He had hopped out of his bed and walked down the hall right out the door.

Later that day, during a storm, there had been a knock at our door.

"Now who could that be?" My mother asked, walking up to the door.

When she opened it, Sasuke was standing there. You could barely tell, but he was crying. He had been back to his village. I had ran up and hugged him, telling him it would be all right. He had pushed me away and yelled.

"It's not all right! Everything will not be all right! My mother and father are gone and it's all because of my stupid brother! One day I will kill him, I will get my revenge!" Then he ran, ran away from the village. From that point on, I didn't think I would see him again.

**8 Years Later**

Today is the day! Cha! I've made up my mind and I want to became a ninja of the Leaf.

"Well, Mom I'm off!" I yell,while walking out the door.

"I wish you luck, Sakura!" She yelled back

As I was walking down the street, in the corner of my eye I saw blonde hair and purple clothing.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino had yelled and cut in front of me.

"Yes Ino. What do you want?" I asked her

"So, you want to become a ninja? Well, you are never going to make it." She told me, with a slight giggle.

"Yes, I want to be a ninja. And yes, I will become one. I'm not going to screw around with you so I'm late." I replied, walking around her.

She then cut me off and said, "What ever happened to the little girl I use to know?" She asked, as I came to a stop.

"Ino, I'm not going to fool around with you. I really want to become a ninja, so now my past is behind me." I told her, as I walked around her again.

She was standing there for a few minutes, hen ran up and asked, "Is it because of Sasuke?"

I then stopped and started to blush.

"No, it's not because of him." I told her shyly.

"Oh. Sure it's not." She said.

I started walking again and finally I lost her. When I made it to the academy, I saw Naruto sitting by the tree out front.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?" He yell and waved.

"Hi Naruto! I'm fine." I told him, as I was walking up to give him a hug. He blushed and smiled.

"Well, are you heading inside Naruto?" I asked him.

"Mmmm...I think I'm going to wait for the others." He had replied.

"Oh ok. I guess I will see you inside." I said walking away.

When I walked inside, I looked around then walked to the class room. I took a deep breath, then opened the door. There were only three people inside, Iruka, Hinata, and someone else. I walked up and sat down next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." I said sitting down.

"H...hi Sakura." She replied, blushing.

"Who is that guy?" I asked, pointing to the random guy sitting across from us.

"H...he is, I th...think, Sasuke Uchiha." She said looking at him.

My eyes grew biger and I froze. My hand slowly fell to the desk.

"Hey S...Sakura, are y...you ok?" Hinata asked me.

"Y...ye...yeah. I think so." I told her, shaking my head. "I just can't believe he's back."

Hinata looked puzzled. But I just got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Sasuke. Long time, no see." I said blushing.

He just looked up at me and I thought I saw a small smile.

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" I asked him.

He had just nodded his head no, so I sat down.

I asked him, "So, what have you been up to the past few years?"

First he looked up at me, then down at the desk.

"You're still annoying." He told me.  
I waited to say something, but before I did, he looked back up and said, "That's why I love you." With a slight blush.

My face turned bright red and I turned my head the other way. I saw Naruto, Kiba, and the others heading in. I was saying over and over in my mind, "Please don't sit here."

but he did and Ino sat behind us. What could be any worse then this. Then just us that when through my mind, somebody yelled out, "IT'S SASUKE!!"

"That just made everything great." I said under my breath, rolling my eyes.

**5 Years Later**

Still on the hunt for Sasuke. From when he fought Naruto and then left for Orochimauru in the Sound.

"Akamaru! Can you smell Sasuke's scent? Can we find him tonight?" Kiba asked Akamaur, as we jumped from tree to tree.

"Woof, Woof!" Akamaru barked backed.

"What did he say Kiba?" Neji asked Kiba.

"He's just up ahead!" Kiba yelled back.

"Yeah guys! Can we stop for a minute?" I called up from the back of the group.

We all stop on a few trees and I looked down. Then I finally said, "Can I do this by myself?"

"Hell no Sakura! You'll get hurt!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Sakura, he's right. You can't." Sai said.

I looked down again, but this time I took out a sleep bomb.

"Hey, Sakura. What's that?" Naruto asked me.

"Watch out! It's a sleep bomb!" Shakamaru yelled out. But by the time he had finished, I had already thrown the bomb. I Jumped up one tree and looked down. All the guys were passed out on the other trees. I has jumped back dawn, after the smoke had faded. I laid them on the ground and them moved forward to Sasuke.

A few hours past and I finally made it to him. He was standing on some fallen rocks. He looked so different, but it has been five years. I jumped up with him without him knowing.

"Hey Sasuke." I said standing behind him.

He slowly turned his head toward me.

"Oh. It's you, Sakura." He replied.

"So, What have you been doing?" I asked him.

"Well, I just killed Itachi and now it's time for Konoha." He said, looking into the distance.

"I'm coming with you. I will do whatever you want" I told him, as I hugged him.

"No. You are still the same old, little brat you use to be. And still annoying." He said, rushing to stab me.

I pulled away fast and his eyes got bigger.

"So, you have gotten faster." He told me.

"And stronger." I added.

"Fine, you can come." He said, quickly looking away.

A smile grow on my face and I started to blush. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"But, you have to stay annoying." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I lover you too, Sakura."


End file.
